


The war is won, before it's begun

by writer171105



Series: Rise like a Phoenix [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, The League of Assassins (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer171105/pseuds/writer171105
Summary: Jason gets angry, (and disappears) and Tim makes his debut.5 years later, the Shadows get infiltrated.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Series: Rise like a Phoenix [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208459
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	The war is won, before it's begun

As soon as he was physically able to, Jason stormed out of the cave, absolutely furious with Bruce, who simply refused to believe him about Dick. 

"Dick's dead," he'd said, sharply, as if it physically hurt him, "you must have been imagining it." 

"I might have been beaten half to _death_ ," Jason shouted at him, eyes flashing, "but I'm _not_ mad! I _know_ what I saw!" 

Bruce narrowed his eyes at him, and refused to say anything else, simply turning back to his computer. 

Jason had had enough of his broodiness. 

"You know what?" he said, fiercely, "That's _it_. I _quit_." 

With that, he turned heel and stomped up the stairs, anger radiating off him in waves. Packing his things, he said a quick goodbye to Alfred, before leaving the Manor. 

That was the last anyone saw of him. 

**…::-::...**

Tim Drake was introduced to the team as Jason's successor, although his real name wasn't actually known to them. He got on well with them, but there was always a barrier between them. The name _Robin_ carried a lot of baggage.

**…::-::...**

5 years later, 5 years after Jason's disappearance and 10 years after Dick's, the team was sent on a mission to infiltrate the League of Shadows. 

There had been a strange occurrence a few weeks previously, and Ra's Al Guhl had not been seen since, so the team was sent to investigate. 

They snuck in at night; Kaldur, Artemis, Wally, Conner, M'gann and Tim, as they assumed it would be a bit less active at that time. The cover of darkness also helped. 

They did not, however, expect there to be _complete_ silence. 

The whole base seemed desolate, _deathly_ still, aside from the whistling of the wind. If not for dedicated observation a few days previously, they would have thought the place deserted, but they knew better. 

Tim thought through reasons in his head. It was almost as if the Shadows were in mourning. Could _that_ be it? Was Ra's _dead_? 

He was brought out of his thoughts by a noise. Silent, _almost_ unnoticed, but there. The sound of someone moving in the shadows. Tim stopped in his tracks standing deathly still. Carefully, he turned on the spot, drawing his bow-staff as he examined the shadows. 

"I know you're there," he said, clearly, his voice echoing in the silence, "A surprise attack won't work." 

A laugh filled the silence, dark and eerie. The hairs on the back of Tim's neck stood on end. 

"I wouldn't say that, _baby bird_ ," the voice said, reverberating within the walls, "You don't know exactly _where_ I am." 

"Talking just gives away your position." 

The man laughed again, sending chills down Tim's spine. 

"Turn around, kid." 

Tim turned sharply, to find a tall man in a red helmet looming over him. 

"Huh, you're _smaller_ in person." 

Tim seriously debated raising an eyebrow at that statement. What the _hell_ was _that_ supposed to mean? 

"Who are you?" 

The man seemed to smirk beneath the helmet, "You've never heard of me?" 

"Am I supposed to?" 

"Red Hood," he replied simply, "Ring a bell?" 

It _did_ , actually. There had been rumors of his name all over Gotham, but no one had ever actually _seen_ the guy. Well, at least now the helmet made sense. 

"Tell me," Red Hood said, moving to walk around Tim in a circle, "How's B been holding up? Can't be too easy, losing 2 Robin's the way he has." 

"Why should _you_ care?" Tim said defensively, holding his bow staff out in front of him. 

Hood laughed darkly. 

"Because," he said, lifting his arms and removing the helmet from his head, " _I'm one of them._ " 

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so this is a series of Oneshots now? That just kinda happened. It was going to be a multichaptered Fic, but I decided that Oneshots would be a better sort of layout got this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! 😊


End file.
